Evolution Revolution
by benderjam
Summary: One-shot. A new villain comes to Jump City with the power to control animals. This villain is very interested in Beast Boy and sets out to control him and use him to destroy the Titans. Can the Titans save Beast Boy from this madman or is Beast Boy doomed to serve him as an animal? Contains some BBRae and a little RobStar. Please read and review.


Evolution Revolution

 **I do not own Teen Titans or Dr. Animo. Enjoy.**

It was a calm peaceful night in Jump City; everyone was sound asleep as most of the lights in the city were off and there was almost no sound anywhere. However, unaware to anyone in the city, there was a man standing on a mountain side looking down at the whole city. The man had a very cynical facial expression with his eyes narrowed and he had his fists on his hips as he looked down at the city. The man had brown eyes, very pale skin, long white hair, and long grey fingernails. He wore a dark grey sleeveless shirt, brown pants, black boots, a grey belt, and black fingerless gloves.

He looked down at the city and spoke with a cynical tone as he said, "Look at this city! Millions of people living as though man is the superior species and that all other animals are inferior!"

He turned around and smiled evilly as turned around to see a bunch of animals looking at him. There were several rats standing up, a few pigeons perched on a nearby tree, dozens of insects hovering in the air, and a cage with a bat inside and a tank containing a frog.

The man smiled evilly and spoke as if they understood everything as he said, "But fear not my minions. For soon I, Dr. Aloysius Animo, will lead this city in a revolution to restore the natural order to the world."

He turned his head and looked at the bay to see Titans Tower as he continued, "And all that stands in my way are those so called 'Teen Titans'. And I fear that you might not even be able to stop them."

He smiled maniacally as he continued to stare at the Tower as he continued, "But there is one among them who can. A kindred spirit with great power and understanding of the ways of animals. A prime specimen who will fight by my side in this battle for evolution. A great warrior who, once allied with my intellect, will make me invincible. And that is…"

The scene changes to inside Titans Tower; Beast Boy is asleep in his room, hugging his pillow as he drools on it while talking in his sleep, saying, "Ladies please. There's enough of Beast Boy to go around."

Opening theme song

It was a bright and sunny day and the Titans were on their island training on their obstacle course. Cyborg ran as he dodged the giant metal fists coming out of the ground avoided the lasers being shot at him. He ran under the metal walls before they could smash down on top of him and then machines came out of the ground firing explosive disks at him. Cyborg blasted them with his sonic cannon and blew up the disks and then made it to the end of the course.

Beast Boy and Starfire happily cheered while Cyborg clinched his fist in excitement as he exclaimed, "Booyah!"

Robin and Raven were manning the controls and Robin showed a congratulatory smile as he said, "Nice job Cyborg."

Robin then turned his head as he said, "Alright Beast Boy, your turn."

Beast Boy smiled enthusiastically as he walked forward and cracked his knuckles and said, "Alright dudes, get ready to see a master at work!"

Raven spoke with her monotone voice as she said, "Just go already."

Beast Boy ignored her and ran forward and turned into a cheetah and ran as fast as he could. Two laser cannons fired at him but he was too quick as he dodged the blasts and turned into a bird and flew over one. Then he turned into an elephant and fell down and smashed the laser cannon and then charged into the other one. He turned into an ostrich and started running again and dodged the giant metal fists as they came out of the ground, and when one came up in front of him he quickly transformed into a pteranodon and flew over it. He came to the next set of lasers; they fired at him but he turned into a snake and slithered and swerved to avoid them. He then turned into a hummingbird and flew forward, backwards, and sideways to avoid the lasers, then he turned into an eagle and quickly flew between two lasers, causing them to fire at each other and blow up.

He flew toward the row of metal walls and transformed into a velociraptor and ran under all of them before they could come down on top of him. The last wall slammed down in front of him but he quickly morphed into a triceratops and charged right through it. He ran forward to the turrets which started launching exploding disks at him, but he turned into a kangaroo and did huge leaps over the disks and then changed into an armadillo and curled up and rolled forward. He then turned into a bear and slashed his claws at one of the turrets, destroying it; he continued as he morphed into cheetah and ran to the end of the course.

He changed into his human form and smiled excitedly as he said, "How was that?"

Cyborg looked at the timer in his left arm and smiled as he said, "One minute and fifty-seven seconds!"

Beast Boy happily clinched his fist as he said, "Sweet! That's a new record!"

Robin congratulated him as he said, "Nice work Beast Boy. You are definitely getting better."

Beast Boy smiled proudly as he said, "I know. And I didn't even break a sweat."

Cyborg smiled as he patted him on the back and said, "Nice BB, keep this up and you might be as good as the rest of us."

Beast Boy smiled as he said, "Yeah I…"

He stopped with a surprised expression and looked at him with a slightly insulted expression as he said, "Wait, what do you mean I'll be as good as the rest of you?"

Cyborg smiled nonchalantly as he said, "You know, one day you'll get better and be as good as us."

Beast Boy was somewhat offended as he said, "Dude I'm already just as good you guys!"

Cyborg laughed a little bit while Starfire showed an oblique expression and Beast Boy angrily said, "What, you don't think I'm tough?! I've learned a lot of new tricks, wanna see them?!"

Cyborg stopped laughing but continued to smile as he said, "No you're really tough, we're just way tougher than you. And smarter too."

Beast Boy felt very insulted as he said, "You guys may be smarter than me but I am just as tough as any one of you! You should take me more seriously!"

Raven came up to them with a skeptical expression as she said, "Yeah we'll take you seriously when you finally grow up."

Beast Boy glared at her with a vein throbbing on his forehead and Robin came up with an honest expression as he said, "She's right. No offense Beast Boy but you should take things more seriously. You're a great fighter but you still need to train more."

Beast Boy replied angrily as he said, "Hey I can name a ton of times when you guys would have been toast if it weren't for me! You guys need me!"

Raven replied sarcastically as she said, "Yeah where would we be without your stupid jokes and love of tofu?"

Beast Boy glared at her before storming off furiously and Starfire showed concern as she looked at the others and said, "Should we not go after him?"

Raven spoke with her monotone voice as she said, "He'll get over it."

Cyborg showed a blank expression as he said, "She's right, he'll pout about for a while but he'll bounce back."

Later that night, it was dark and lightning flashed in the sky without any rain; it was late and all the Titans were sleeping. Beast Boy was sleeping peacefully as he mumbled a bit in his sleep while he was having a pleasant dream. He was dreaming he was a happy place in the sky with clouds everywhere; he was wearing a crown and robe like a king while playing a video game and being fed a tofu burger by Raven.

Beast Boy happily chewed his burger while he said, "Delicious! Now be a dear and go get me a soda."

Raven, who was annoyed, turned around and said, "Yes your majesty."

She turned around and walked away while Beast Boy continued to play his video game, which was "Mega Monkeys 4", as he happily laughed.

He laughed a bit more as he said, "This is sweet!"

Then much to his surprise, his video game was turned off and the world around him disappeared along with his crown and robe. He was now standing in a seemingly infinite black void, wearing his normal clothes, with no one else in sight.

He looked around with a confused expression as he said, "Hello? Is anyone there? Helloooo?"

Beast Boy did not change his expression as he said, "Okay… weird."

He slightly jumped in surprise as he heard a voice behind him say, "Hello my green friend."

He quickly turned around to see a man walking in his direction; he was far away, but close enough for Beast Boy to see what he looked like and the creepy smile on his face.

The man had his hands behind his back as he took a few steps forward and said, "At last we meet. I've been looking so forward to this. I've never seen anyone quite like you. Such amazing power and so much potential."

Beast Boy showed an uneasy expression as he took one step back and pointed his right finger while saying, "Look dude I don't know who you are or what you want but I'm not…"

The man put his left hand on his chest and then pointed at Beast Boy while he said, "I am Dr. Animo, brilliant scientist, and I have come for you."

Beast Boy felt even more uneasy but also curious as Animo put his left hand up and explained, "You see I seek to restore this planet to its former glory."

Suddenly the black void around them changed into an image of the city at night, Beast Boy looked around as Animo continued, "For too long mankind has disturbed the balance of nature as if the world belongs to him, no more!"

Suddenly enormous hideous savage beasts began destroying everything and terrorizing people as Beast Boy watched in horror while Animo continued, "For soon I will lead a glorious uprising to restore the world to the way nature intended all along, where animals reign supreme with me as leader! And all I need to make that vision a reality is you."

Beast Boy turned around and looked at him with an alarmed expression as Animo smiled maniacally and clinched his fist as he said, "Join me and together we shall bring about a new world order!"

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes with hostility as he proclaimed, "No way! I'll never join you! You're insane!"

Animo put his hands behind his back as he took a few steps forward as he said, "It is useless to resist. Look at you and see yourself for what you are, a beast!"

Beast Boy held up his right hand and looked at it as it transformed by itself, and his glove and sleeve ripped off as his hand transformed into a large green one with sharp claws and his forearm became huge and muscular with fur while Animo continued, "You belong with me. An animal such as you allied with my genius will make me invincible. You will be mine!"

Beast Boy stared at his arm in fear and horror turned as his left arm did the same thing while he screamed, "No! No! No! Nooooooo!"

Beast Boy suddenly woke up in his bed and screamed a bit and panted as he looked around in fear.

Seeing that he was in his bedroom he calmed down and sighed in relief and said, "It was just a dream."

He laid back down smiling as he tried to go back to sleep, but before he could even fall asleep he heard Animo's voice in his head saying, "Join me! Join me!"

Lightning flashed outside as Beast Boy opened his eyes and looked around in fear. During another flash of lightning he looked at his ceiling, which was only a few feet above him, and noticed some claw marks on it. Beast Boy showed even more fear as he stared at the claw marks, fearing that it was more than just a bad dream.

The next morning the Titans were in their main room enjoying their morning, it was almost noon and none of them had seen Beast Boy yet. Robin was in the kitchen washing the dishes while Starfire was sitting at the table finishing her breakfast and Raven and Cyborg were sitting on the different sides of the couch. Raven was reading one of her books while Cyborg was happily playing a video game. The door suddenly whooshed open as Beast Boy walked in; he slumped as his arms dangled and he had a tired expression as his eyes were half closed with bags under them.

He walked in and Robin walked to him and Robin came up to him and said, "Hey Beast Boy you're up late, you missed breakfast."

Beast Boy passed him staring blankly into space, not changing his expression as he said, "Thanks Robin."

Robin showed a surprised expression and as Beast Boy kept walking Starfire happily floated to him and said, "Friend, tonight I have brought a new movie for us to watch!"

Beast Boy kept walking as he said, "That's great Star."

She showed a surprised expression as he either was not paying attention to her or he didn't care.

Beast Boy walked around the couch and toward Cyborg who smiled as he said, "Yo BB, wanna play?"

Beast Boy walked past him without even looking at him as he said, "No thanks."

Cyborg's jaw dropped, Beast Boy had never said "no" to playing a video game with him, it was one of the things they both loved to do together. The three of them watched Beast Boy with curious expressions and noticed that he looked as though he wasn't feeling well. Beast Boy walked to the other side of the couch and sat down next to Raven and closed his eyes as he moaned and leaned to his right and rested his head on Raven's shoulder. Raven immediately became annoyed as she turned to him and glared at him with her eyes glowing white.

Beast Boy opened his eyes halfway and saw her death glare but was completely unphased as he said, "Oh hey Raven."

He closed his eyes again and her eyes stopped glowing and she showed a shocked expression, usually her glares would intimidate him a bit. For the first time ever he was not the least bit intimidated by her and he did not even notice that he was lying on her shoulder, or he didn't care the least bit. She turned to the others who were standing right in front of them with shocked expressions, they could tell Beast Boy was not his normal self.

Robin then asked the question they were all thinking as he said, "Beast Boy, are you okay? You don't seem as active as usual."

Raven lifted him off her shoulder as she said, "Yeah, you're acting strange, and coming from me that's saying something."

Beast Boy sat up and opened his eyes and groaned a bit before he said, "Sorry, rough night. I had a bad nightmare last night and after that I didn't get much sleep."

Suddenly he grunted in pain as he put his right hand on his head and then said, "Plus I keep getting these bad headaches, I think their getting worse."

Robin then curiously asked, "Are you sick?"

Beast Boy let go of his head and said, "I don't think so."

Cyborg looked at a monitor in his right arm showing readings on Beast Boy's body as he said, "According to my sensors there's nothing wrong with you. Maybe you just have a case of insomnia."

Starfire smiled helpfully as she said, "I shall prepare a few Tamaranian remedies that will help you. I shall cook a blagoreon felch, a dremoaler grublar, and bowl of flagergian worm soup."

The others all showed disgusted expressions as they were sure any of those remedies would only make Beast Boy feel worse.

Cyborg put his hand on Starfire's shoulder and smiled innocently as he said, "Uh Starfire, that's all well in good but maybe Beast Boy just needs some sleep is all.

Raven looked at Beast Boy with a bit of concern, being an empath she could tell something was wrong with him. She sensed some sort of emotional imbalance within him, but could not tell what it was. And something told her that there was something Beast Boy was not telling them.

Suddenly the alarm went off and Robin ran to the computer and then looked at the others and said, "Trouble! Let's move!"

Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire hurried to the door but stopped and looked at Beast Boy, who trying to walk toward them but moved slowly and slightly lightheaded as he said, "Right. I'm coming. I'm…"

He stopped as Robin said, "Beast Boy, you stay here."

Beast Boy showed a slightly surprised expression as he said, "What?! But… I have to…"

Cyborg went up to him and walked him to the couch as he said, "He's right BB. We'll handle this one, you stay here and get some rest."

Beast Boy was reluctant as he said, "But… but you guys…"

Robin reassured him as he said, "It's okay Beast Boy, we'll handle it. You just focus on getting some rest."

Cyborg turned around and joined the others as they hurried to the door; Raven stopped and looked back at Beast Boy with concern. She had a bad feeling about leaving him home alone while he's not feeling well. After a moment she turned and hurried to join the others; Beast Boy sat on the couch with disappointment but then felt another bad headache and laid down to try and get some sleep.

Later in the city

A woman was walking her dog when suddenly it stopped and then turned around and started growling at her and then attacked her. Near an alley a man was walking when suddenly a stray cat came out and pounced on his face and started scratching him. Thousands of rats suddenly started swarming out of the sewers and started attacking people while many others ran away. Flocks of pigeons were flying in the sky as they swooped down and began chasing and pecking people. Even insects were attacking as large swarms of bees, wasps, and hornets flew around through the city and tried to sting people. Standing on top of a rooftop was Dr. Animo who was using a telepathic mind control power of his to control every animal in Jump City.

Animo had his fists on his sides as he smiled evilly, watching all the animals wreak havoc as he said, "Yes! Go forth my army and conquer. This will certainly draw them out."

Suddenly he heard a loud noise on a street and smiled as he turned his head and said, "Right on cue."

Animo then walked away to avoid being seen by them as he did not want them to be onto him yet. He wanted to surprise them with what he had in store for them and to keep them occupied for a while. Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg had suddenly arrived and they looked to see all the animals attacking people.

Robin showed a serious expression as he said, "Animal control is here. Titans go!"

The four of them ran out and started fighting the animals with hardly any difficulty; Robin pulled out one of his bow staffs and started fighting a few dogs. The dogs came at him one by one and he and he swung his bow at them and knocked them all away, then he twirled it around like a ninja. Starfire was flying through the air as swarms of pigeons chased her over the streets; they came at her and started pecking at her but they didn't hurt her much. She threw relatively weak starbolts at them to avoid doing serious damage and as some flew close to her she swatted them away

Cyborg was on the ground as he was surrounded by hundreds of rats as they swarmed all over him. They climbed up his body but he just swatted them off of him and fired his right sonic cannon a few times, causing them to scatter. An enormous swarm of wasps flew toward Raven but she created a force field of black energy that stopped them. Then she used her powers to lift up a car and smashed it down on the swarm, squashing some of them while the rest of them flew away. All the animals within the area began to retreat as they were no match for the Titans and their powers.

The Titans regrouped and Cyborg happily said, "Aww yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about! That was too easy!"

Suddenly they all turned their heads to see more people being attacked by other animals and Raven was slightly annoyed as she said, "Is this hard enough for you?"

They spent the next hour fighting off dogs, cats, rats, birds, and insects and protecting people and getting them to safety. Starfire was being swarmed by rats and she screamed in fear as she shot a few starbolts at them, causing them to scatter. Ever since the time Raven's powers got out of control she was somewhat afraid of rats. They began to swarm all over her and covered her as they bit her everywhere and screamed in fear. Raven suddenly came and encased all the rats in her black energy and threw them away from Starfire. They were all ready to fight when suddenly all the animals stopped attacking and retreated for a moment.

Once they were gone Cyborg looked at the others with a baffled expression as he said, "Yo, what's going on here?!"

Raven looked at them with a slightly confused expression as she said, "I'm not sure but I can sense something is wrong with these animals. I can't tell what it is but it's like something is controlling all of their minds."

Robin held his chin in thought as he said, "I don't know about that, but something does seem to be affecting the behavior of all these animals. Something or someone is causing every animal in the city to attack people."

Starfire immediately showed a worried expression as she put her hands together and said, "(gasp) Please, _every_ animal?"

The others immediately caught on to where she was going and Cyborg showed concern as he said, "Uh… you don't think…"

Meanwhile at Titans Tower

Beast Boy was lying on the couch to get some rest like the others told him; he was sleeping but he groaned a bit and twitched in his sleep.

In his mind Beast Boy heard Animo's voice saying, "Why do you resist me? You know you belong with me."

Beast Boy was standing in the big black void inside his mind as he looked around with a scared expression as he said, "Leave me alone! I'm not some animal that you can control!"

He turned around as Animo appeared in front of him, a giant in this endless void, and he smiled evilly as he said, "You are right, you are so much more than that. You are a powerful beast with so much potential, and together no one shall stand in our way!"

Beast Boy showed hatred as he took a step back and said, "No! I am a human being and I'll never join you!"

Animo moved aside as he showed Beast Boy a painful memory of people in a boat going over a waterfall and of people doing horrible things to him while he said, "You've lost all that you've cared about and you've been alone and tormented your whole life."

Beast Boy stared at the memories in grief and horror as Animo appeared next him and said, "But I can give you a better life. Join me and you will never again be mistreated for who you are!"

Beast Boy turned away and clinched his head as he exclaimed, "Get out of my head!"

Dr. Animo continued to torment him as he said, "You can't escape me! Accept your destiny! There is no one else for you to turn to!"

Beast Boy got on his knees as he said, "That's not true! I have friends!"

Animo appeared next to him as he said, "Who? The Titans? You mean nothing to them!"

He then showed Beast Boy a series of memories of the times Cyborg dissed his cooking, the times Raven made fun of him or was rude to him, the times none of them took him seriously or made him feel bad about himself, and most recently the other day when they said they did not believe he was as good as them.

Animo smiled evilly as he said, "Soon they will abandon you, and you will be all alone, just as you have always been."

Beast Boy showed much fear as he screamed, "No!"

In the real world Beast Boy was still lying on the couch but clinched his head as if he was in pain.

His eyes were closed as he sweated a bit and his voice echoed as he screamed, "No! No! No! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Commercial Break

The Titans had just returned to the Tower as they walked in the main room to check on Beast Boy.

Immediately after they entered Robin said, "Beast Boy."

Beast Boy was nowhere to be found and they began searching as Starfire called, "Beast Boy?"

Cyborg put his right hand up as he yelled, "Yo BB!"

Robin showed a serious expression as he said, "Beast Boy if this is a joke it's not funny!"

Raven looked around as she said, "Something tells me this isn't a joke."

The others nodded in agreement and Robin looked at them as he said, "Okay, search the Tower and find Beast Boy."

They split up and spent the next two hours searching for Beast Boy; Cyborg searched his bedroom, Starfire searched all the other bedrooms, Raven searched the entrance, Robin searched the gym and the roof.

After a couple hours of searching they regrouped in the main room and Robin said, "No luck?"

Starfire and Raven both shook their heads with disappointed expressions.

Cyborg looked at the monitor in his right arm as he said, "I can't even get a lock on his signal."

Robin looked at his Communicator and said, "And he's not responding."

Starfire showed a worried expression as she said, "Oh I certainly hope nothing has happened to our friend!"

Raven showed a bit of concern as she said, "Something was wrong with him, I could sense it. We shouldn't have left him alone."

Robin showed a serious expression as he said, "I'm sure he's fine, we'll keep looking until we find him."

Suddenly the alarm sounded again and Robin hurried to the computer and then turned back as he said, "More trouble, let's go!"

Starfire showed concern as she said, "But what about Beast Boy?"

They all followed Robin as he ran and said, "We'll have to find him later. Right now the city needs us."

Later in the city

It was late in the day and all the animals of the city were attacking again, although this time more birds, rats, and insects were attacking. Pigeons were flying in larger flocks as they swooped down to attack people and larger swarms of rats cornered people in trees. All the animals' eyes were glowing red as they attacked the people when the Titans finally arrived. Starfire quickly flew by and rescued people from all the rats and brought them to safety; Raven made a black force field around some people to protect them from the pigeons. Cyborg fought off some dogs and cats that were chasing people along with Robin as they knocked them away. Robin twirled his bow staff around as the dogs came at him and after he hit them they ran away whimpering. Swarms of wasps flew toward a group of people but Starfire threw several starbolts at them, destroying many of the wasps and causing them to scatter. She floated in the air with a victorious smile when suddenly a red laser shot her in the back and knocked her to the ground.

Robin rushed to her as he exclaimed, "Starfire!"

The others gathered as he helped her up and they looked to see the source of the laser. Standing on the rooftop of a small building was Dr. Animo, who was wearing large machines over his arms. They looked like large curved mechanical four-fingered gloves that went over his hands and forearms with holes in the palms, where the laser came from. They had thick cables connecting to the backs of them and stretching to a round machine on the back of a vest he was wearing, which also had a piece of machinery on the front with red lights and two large circular face plates.

He had his right arm up as he just shot Starfire and lowered it as he smiled evilly and said, "Hello Teen Titans, I'm so glad you could make it."

Having no idea who he was, Cyborg showed a confused expression as he said, "Who's this guy?"

Animo smiled maliciously as he introduced himself, "I am Dr. Animo, brilliant scientist and skilled biologist!"

Robin showed a serious expression as he said, "What do you think you're doing?!"

He showed an insane smile as he put his arms up and said, "I am here to liberate the world! For too long man has reigned over the animals as if the world belongs to him alone! But now I will restore the planet's true masters to their former glory! I will not be denied my place in history!"

He the pointed at the four of them as he exclaimed, "Attack my minions!"

Every animal in the city immediately approached the Titans, ready to fight, and it became clear to them that Animo had the ability to control animals. Robin swung his bow staff as dozens of dogs and cats came at him but he knocked each of them away with one hit. Cyborg struggled a bit as he was being swarmed by thousands of rats but he got all of them off of him and prevailed. Raven levitated in the air as she was attacked by pigeons; she zapped them with her black energy but some came close and pecked at her and she said "ow" a few times. She soon prevailed as she encased all of them in her black energy and sent them backwards through the air. Starfire was being swarmed by wasps and hornets, she shot her eye beams and destroyed some of them but a lot came close and stung her, but they didn't hurt her much. Both her hands started glowing and she made a giant starbolt around herself and destroyed all of them around her.

The Titans regrouped and smiled at Animo confidently as Cyborg taunted, "Ha! Was that supposed to beat us?"

Animo was completely unphased as he smiled deviously and said, "No that was just a preview of my power. This will silence you."

He turned around and put something on and turned back to them wearing a strange helmet as he said, "Behold, my Transmodulator!"

The helmet looked like a strainer with a set of headphones underneath with a strap under his chin. It had a wire connecting from his left headphone to a piece of machinery on the side of the strainer above it. It also had two antennas coming out of the top with wires twisting around them to red lights on the tips of them.

Cyborg showed an amused smile as he said, "What's that gonna do?"

Animo released his frog from its tank and then reached under the front of his helmet and pulled down a pair of red goggles that completely covered his eyes.

The tips of the antennas of his helmet started sparking with red energy as he said, "I'll show you."

He then blasted the frog with the red energy and it mutated into an enormous beast; the Titans showed shock as it hopped down off the building and landed in front of them. The frog was now huge with sharp teeth, four red eyes, huge orange warts all over its back and thighs, and four horns, two big ones on the sides of its head and two small ones on its nose.

Raven showed an annoyed expression as she said, "You had to say that."

The mutant frog then shot out its long green tongue and it stuck to Cyborg and pulled him into its mouth; he squirmed around and yelled a bit inside it before it spit him back out.

Cyborg stood up, covered in green slime and showed a disgusted expression as he said, "Aww man, that's just nasty!"

They all looked back at Animo as he said, "And young Robin, here's one you are all too familiar with!"

He held the cage that had the bat in it and they all immediately understood him as he released it and blasted it with his Transmodulator. It became a giant mutant bat with six red eyes, four ears, and a long tail; the bat flew down and stood next to the frog on its talons on the wrists of its wings. Animo then blasted a rat, transforming it into an enormous mutant beast with red eyes, a large snout with sharp teeth and huge buck teeth, huge feet with sharp claws, and a very long tail. Animo turned and mutated a Doberman into a giant wolf-like beast with large fangs, red eyes, paws like hands with sharp claws, long black fur, and a big bushy tail. Animo then mutated a cat into a big mutant with fangs like a saber-toothed tiger, red eyes, large muscular legs with big paws, stripes along the back, and a long tail. He then mutated a pigeon into a giant mutant bird with a long beak, talons on the wings, and feet like a giant eagle's. Lastly he mutated a wasp into a giant bug with six legs, red eyes, giant hideous mandibles, long wings, and a giant stinger.

After he mutated the wasp he happily exclaimed, "Arise to your full potential my children!"

All the mutant animals gathered together in front of the Titans, ready to fight while Animo excitedly exclaimed, "And this is merely the beginning! Soon I will transform all the Earth's animals to conquer those who will stand against me, and I will lead this planet in a glorious new age of evolution!"

He then pointed at the Titans and fiercely yelled, "ATTACK!"

The mutant animals moved toward them and the Titans ran forward as Robin yelled, "Titans go!"

They split up as each of them fought some of the mutant animals by themselves. Robin fought the mutant bat as it flew at him; he threw three birdarangs at the bats face, causing it to flinch some and then he swung his bow staff at it. Starfire flew through the air as the mutant pigeon chased her in the sky; she turned around and threw a few starbolts at its face but it didn't do much damage. The pigeon snapped its beak and grabbed her leg and threw her at a building. Raven fought the mutant wasp as it flew at her and tried to stab her with its giant stinger but it missed. She used her powers to throw a car at it but the wasp was still alive and it flew back at her. Cyborg was fighting the mutant frog as it jumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground. Cyborg put his hands on its underbelly and threw it off of him and then ran at it and punched it in the face, knocking it away.

Cyborg walked toward it with a serious expression and said, "That's how I play leapfrog."

Starfire was standing on a sidewalk as the mutant pigeon tried to peck her with its giant beak but she dodged it and threw a few starbolts at it. It kept pecking at her and eventually it knocked her on her back and let out a loud cry as it lunged toward her, but she grabbed its underbelly and through it into the side of a building. She stood up when suddenly she was attacked by the mutant dog; it pinned her to the ground and roared but she kicked it off of her with both feet and then floated in the air. The giant wasp came flying toward Raven, but she lifted a fire hydrant out of the ground and sprayed it with a bunch of water. The wasp was now soaking wet and unable to fly and it crashed on the ground unconscious; Raven floated toward it when suddenly the mutant cat came and knocked her away.

It started slashing its paws at her but Raven blocked it with small force fields of her black energy. Cyborg punched the frog repeatedly and forced it backwards but then it shot its tongue at him and hit him and knocked him on his back. The frog jumped toward Cyborg and was about to land on him but Cyborg lifted his left foot and fired the sonic blaster in it, blasting the frog backwards and knocking it out. Robin fought the giant bat as orange rings of sound came from its mouth as it let out a sonic bat cry, but Robin avoided it as it destroyed a car. Robin then threw an explosive disk at the bat's face, which blew up and sent it flying backwards unconscious. Suddenly Robin was attacked by the mutant rat as it roared and pinned him to the ground, it tried to bite him but Robbin put up his bow staff and it bit down on it.

It tried to overpower him but turned its head as it heard Cyborg say, "Yo rat fink!"

Cyborg charged up his right sonic cannon as he said, "Say cheese!"

He then blasted the rat off of Robin and knocked it out while Starfire put her hands together and blasted the mutant dog with a stream of her green energy, and Raven smashed a large chunk of cement over the cat's head.

The Titans regrouped and looked up at Animo on the rooftop with serious expressions as Robin said, "It's over Animo!"

Animo was completely unphased, in fact he seemed even more happy as he showed a devious maniacal smile as he said, "I think not. You may have dispatched my minions, but now you must face my _pet_."

Raven showed a skeptical expression as she said, "And where is your pet?"

They turned to Cyborg, who suddenly interrupted them as he looked at the monitor in his left arm and said, "Hold up, I finally got a lock on Beast Boy's signal. He's close."

Robin then curiously asked, "How close?"

Before anyone could say anything a long green clubbed tail swung at Cyborg from behind and sent him flying away as he screamed. The others turned around to see Beast Boy in the form of an Ankylosaurus as he stared at them intently.

Robin showed an angry expression as he said, "Beast Boy what are you…"

Before he could finish Beast Boy turned into a ram and charged into him, knocking him backwards. Starfire flew toward him but he turned into a gorilla and punched her in the face, sending her flying backwards toward Cyborg and Robin. Raven tried to blast him with her black energy but he turned into a hummingbird and dodged it and then turned into a gigantopithecus (sasquatch) and grabbed her and threw her at the others. They all stood up and looked as he charged toward them as a Triceratops; they all dodged out of the way as he ran past them and turned around to look at them.

Cyborg showed an irritated expression as he said, "Yo BB, what's gotten into you?!"

Robin was angry as he said, "Yeah what are you doing?! Why are you…"

He stopped as Beast Boy changed into his human form and stared at them with a hostile expression with his eyes glowing red, just like all the other animals. The Titans gasped in shock and horror as they stared at him with wide eyes.

Starfire, who was too shocked to fully understand what was happening, showed concern as she said, "Friend, are you alright?"

Cyborg showed a bit of distress as he said, "He's being brainwashed!"

Raven showed a serious expression as she said, "I knew something was wrong with him."

Robin showed a serious expression as he said, "Beast Boy, fight it!"

Beast Boy did not change his expression as he spoke with a dark tone and said, "I don't take orders from you anymore. This is where I belong. I'm not a Titan, I'm an animal!"

Dr. Animo, who was still standing on the rooftop of the building behind Beast Boy, smiled maniacally as he looked down at him and said, "He belongs to me now. Just think, not only will controlling him allow me to dispose of you four, but with him by my side I will be invincible!"

He showed a very sadistic smile as he said, "And who better to end you than one of your own! And the one whom you've always underestimated and underappreciated!"

He laughed evilly for a moment and then said, "Now my pet, destroy them!"

Beast Boy did not take his eyes off the others as he said, "Yes master."

He clinched his fists as he walked toward them with a hostile expression and Starfire showed an uneasy expression as she said, "We are to fight him?"

Cyborg cracked his knuckles as he said, "We don't have to beat him."

Robin pulled out his bow staff as he said, "Go easy on him everybody."

They all stood in fighting stances, ready for anything, while Beast Boy stood still and stared at them with the same hypnotized hostile expression.

Robin then ran forward as he exclaimed, "Attack!"

They all advanced toward Beast Boy while he remained motionless and when they were all about to hit him, he turned into a fly and buzzed away behind them. He then turned into an elephant and charged into them, causing them to scatter in different directions. First Beast Boy attacked Cyborg as he turned into a gigantopithecus and punched Cyborg in the face. Cyborg tried to punch him but Beast Boy turned into a mouse and ran between his legs and then turned into a bear and slashed his paw at him from behind. Then he morphed into a rhino and charged into him, sending him flying into a wall. Starfire flew toward Beast Boy but he morphed into a Dilophosaurus and spit venom in her face. She let out a small cry as she tried to wipe it off her face while flying and when she came close Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and punched her in the face, sending her flying backwards.

Raven encased Beast Boy in her black energy but he turned into a fly and escaped it and he flew behind her and turned into a donkey and kicked her with his hind legs. Then Beast Boy morphed into a pteranodon and flew at Raven and grabbed her in his feet and threw her at a wall. He then transformed into a velociraptor and ran toward her but was hit in the face by one of Robin's birdarangs. He turned and ran toward Robin and when he came close Robin put up his bow staff and Beast Boy bit down on it to try to overpower him. Robin forced him backwards and swung his bow at him but Beast Boy turned into a king cobra and Robin showed a nervous expression as he climbed up his leg and was about to bite him. Robin quickly swung his bow at Beast Boy's face and knocked him off of him, but Beast Boy turned into a kangaroo and jumped in front of him. Beast Boy punched Robin in the face several times before he sent him flying backwards; the others joined him and Starfire helped Robin up.

Robin then showed shock as he said, "That last hit just made me realize something."

They all looked at Beast Boy, who was in his human form as he stared at them with hostility while Robin said, "The whole time we've known him, he's been holding back!"

He stared at them with his red glowing eyes, realizing Robin was right Cyborg then said, "Okay, so much for going easy on him."

The four of them ran toward Beast Boy and continued to fight him but they could not beat him; Beast Boy was too fast and powerful for them and his quick thinking and shapeshifting powers made him very dangerous. As they fought Animo watched with a very sadistic smile as he laughed like a madman and raised his arms with the mechanical gloves in the air. Beast Boy knocked Robin to the ground and Robin grunted as he looked up and saw Beast Boy in front of his face in the form of a scorpion. Robin immediately showed a nervous expression as Beast Boy moved his stinger back, but Starfire swooped down and grabbed him in her hands.

She was immune to scorpion poison so she held him and said, "Beast Boy please! We are your friends!"

Beast Boy escaped her hands and turned into a monkey as he grabbed on to her face; she tried to get him off but couldn't and he caused her to crash into a wall and fall to the ground. She stood up and looked to see him charging toward her as a pachycephalosaurus and he hit her with his round head and knocked her down. She floated in the air and few a few starbolts at him but he quickly turned into a humming bird and dodged all of them. He flew backwards and sideways as she tried to blast him with her eyes but he flew high above her and she looked up to see him falling down as an Apatosaurus. He landed on his back on top of her and smashed her into the ground; he changed into a lion as he ran off while she tried to get back on her feet. He pounced toward her but Raven encased him in her black energy and threw him against the wall of a building.

She dropped him and floated down on the ground in front of him as she said, "I don't want to hurt you."

Beast Boy ignored her as he morphed into a warthog and charged into her and knocked her to the ground. She got up but he immediately morphed into a python and wrapped himself around her and started squeezing her, she tried to break free but she couldn't and she couldn't breathe either as her face turned blue. Cyborg quickly grabbed Beast Boy and pulled him off of Raven and she fell to her knees while he held Beast Boy, who was hissing at him.

Cyborg showed frustration as he said, "C'mon B, you'll have to do better than that!"

Beast Boy immediately turned into an electric eel and zapped Cyborg, who showed much pain as it overloaded his power cell.

He let go of Beast Boy and fell to his knees as he said, "Okay, that was pretty good."

He turned his head up and showed a nervous expression as Beast Boy stood over him in the form of a T-Rex.

Beast Boy growled and snorted as Cyborg nervously said, "Oh boy!"

Beast Boy roared as he moved his head down and grabbed Cyborg in his mouth and held him sideways. Cyborg struggled but then screamed in pain as sparks of electricity shot from his body as Beast Boy bit down hard on him. Beast Boy then turned and threw Cyborg into the side of a building; suddenly Raven through some pieces of debris at him as she flew toward him from behind. Beast Boy saw her and swung his tail at her, sending her flying backwards and when she landed her hood fell back and she groaned in pain.

Beast Boy stomped toward her, growling in his T-Rex form, and Raven showed a bit of fear as she put her hand up and said, "Beast Boy stop!"

He stopped and stood in place and his glowing red eyes widened with a hesitant expression.

Animo showed an irked expression and raised his goggles as he exclaimed, "Attack!"

He regained control of Beast Boy, who showed his previous hostile expression as he roared and stomped toward Raven. Suddenly several starbolts hit him in his left side and Starfire flew at him and punched him the face, causing Beast Boy to fall to the ground and change into his human form. The others had joined Raven and Cyborg helped her up and they looked at Beast Boy as he stood up and stared at them with his glowing red eyes. They stood in fighting stances but suddenly all of Animo's mutant animals joined Beast Boy as they gathered behind him. The Titans showed uneasy expressions, these mutant animals were bad enough by themselves, but with Beast Boy with him they were even more dangerous.

Robin turned around and started running as he said, "Titans retreat!"

The others turned and followed him while Beast Boy and the mutant animals pursued them and Animo happily exclaimed, "Yes, go forth my army! Go forth and show them who the true dominant species of this planet are!"

Later that night

The four Titans were assembled in an alley, they had finally managed to escape Animo's creations but the normal animals he was controlling had overrun the city. They watched as everyone in the city was hiding from the animals as they swarmed the skies and streets.

Raven spoke with her usual monotone voice as she said, "Well, he sure has a way with animals."

Cyborg showed a serious tone as he said, "We need a plan. We have stop Animo, free Beast Boy, and save the city. I know there tough, but we gotta take down these pets of his."

Starfire showed a nervous expression as she held her hands and said, "Please I do not wish to fight Beast Boy again."

Robin showed a serious expression as he said, "We don't have to. Animo is controlling all these animals, we take him down and all the animals will be free from his control, and so will Beast Boy."

Cyborg showed an unsure expression as he said, "I'm all for kicking his butt and breaking his grip and all, but how are we gonna find him?"

Raven stepped forward as she said, "I have a good idea how to find him."

Sometime later Raven phased all of them out of the ground in front of an old abandoned warehouse. Raven knew this was where Animo's secret lab was and they all stood there and stared at it for a moment.

Starfire looked at Raven with a curious expression as she asked, "You are sure he is here?"

Raven answered with her monotone voice as she said, "Yes, I can sense his telepathic power controlling all the animals, and this is where it's coming from."

Robin stepped toward the entrance and then turned to the others as he said, "Alright, everyone be careful, we don't want him to know we're onto him."

They snuck in and moved quietly as they searched the warehouse, which had machines and computers everywhere and they could tell Raven was right, this was Animo's secret lab. They tiptoed through the lab as they looked around for any sign of him. Starfire then tapped Robin's shoulder and pointed at a chair facing a bunch of computer monitors and sticking up from the other side were the antennas of Animo's helmet. They moved quietly toward the chair as Robin pulled out a birdarangs and Cyborg activated his left sonic cannon and Starfire's eyes started glowing. They came up behind the chair and Robin slowly and quietly grabbed it and then quickly turned it around and they all yelled as they were about to strike, only to find that it was a decoy. Suddenly the lights came on and they all turned around to see Animo standing on the catwalk above them; he no longer had the mechanical gloves over his hands and forearms.

He smiled mockingly as he held the railing and said, "You Titans are so predictable! I knew you would try to execute a sneak attack to overthrow me, but I am one step ahead of you. You have fallen into my trap like a moth to the flame! Attack!"

Beast Boy and Animo's mutants then revealed themselves and chased the four of them out of the warehouse and into the streets. They spent the next couple of hours running from and fighting Animo's army; they tried to blast them to slow them down but they kept coming. Beast Boy was especially hard to get away from because whenever they would allude them he would be able to follow their scent. At one point they came to the bay and the mutant bat emitted it's sonic scream which knocked them into the bay. Beast Boy jumped in after them and morphed into a megalodon and swam after them; they showed terrified expressions as they swam for their lives as his dorsal fin followed them. It became clear to them that Beast Boy wasn't kidding when he told them that he had learned a few new tricks. He swam after them and snapped his jaws at them and later changed into a Mosasaurus and snapped his jaws at them, and when they came to the docks he turned into a plesiosaurus and tried to bite them. They tried to fly away but they wouldn't get far because of the wasp, pigeon, bat, and Beast Boy. Eventually the Titans had finally managed to escape them; Animo was watching the whole thing from his lab and smiled deviously as he put his fingertips together.

Beast Boy flew in as a bird and changed into his human form as he said, "They have escaped."

Animo showed an unphased expression as he stared at his monitors and said, "It matters not, we will find them soon enough. And once they are out of the way this city will be ours and then we will move onto the world!"

He then stood up and smiled evilly as he turned to Beast Boy and walked around him making hand gestures while he said, "But in the meantime, I have big plans for you my pet. Like all the animals of the world, you must evolve. It is time for you to stop hiding your true self and let the world see you for what you are. Embrace your true nature and rise above your limitations. Reach deep down inside yourself and unleash your true power!"

Having understood exactly what Animo was telling him to do, Beast Boy gritted his teeth and snarled as he began to transform.

Animo watched him transform and smiled like a psychopath as he said, "Yes! Yes! Arise to your full potential my pet!"

He laughed maniacally as a huge beastly shadow was cast over him and a loud monstrous howl echoed throughout his secret lab as Beast Boy unleashed his full power.

Commercial Break

It was late at night and the Titans came to the Jump City zoo, which was the only place where animals could not attack and was the last place Animo would look.

They went through the entrance and Robin showed a serious expression, but then slumped and walked forward with a depressed expression while he said, "The zoo, we should be safe here… til Animo comes to mutate the animals here."

They all walked into the zoo and Starfire floated backwards as she smiled at them optimistically while she said, "Do not lose hope. We will save Beast Boy, and the city, and stop the Dr. Animo, somehow."

Cyborg sat down with a depressed expression as he said, "I just can't believe Beast Boy was this tough and we never even knew it."

Robin leaned against a wall in thought as he said, "I can, Beast Boy can turn into the most powerful and dangerous animals in the world, but he doesn't always because he's our friend. I hate to say it, but if we can't break Animo's control over him, we may have to take him down."

Starfire showed a shocked expression as she said, "Robin I do not wish to hurt Beast Boy!"

Robin showed a serious expression as he said, "Neither do I Starfire, but so far we can't reach out to him."

Cyborg stood up with a frustrated expression as he said, "Why not?! We're his best friends and Animo is some mad scientist who's using him as an attack dog! Why can't we get through to him?!"

They all turned to Raven, who was standing in the center of the zoo, as she said, "Because Beast Boy and Animo were right."

Robin showed a confused expression as he asked, "Right about what?"

Raven looked at some monkeys and other animals and then up at the sky with a sincere expression while she said, "They said that we underestimate Beast Boy and that we don't appreciate him enough. We've just learned the hard way that Beast Boy is a lot tougher than we give him credit for, and we probably don't know as much about him as we should. Animo probably now knows more about Beast Boy than we ever thought we knew about him."

Raven turned around and walked toward the others as a smile gradually appeared on her face while she said, "Beast Boy holds back because he doesn't want to hurt people, but he fights bravely to protect people. He's not an animal, he's a hero. He defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, he saved me from Adonis, he helped Terra learn that she wasn't evil, and he's saved all of us dozens of times. Without him we would never be where we are now."

The others showed big smiles as they agreed with her and realized what they need to do as Robin said, "We don't need to take Beast Boy down."

Cyborg smiled happily as he said, "We need to remind him who he is."

Starfire put her hands together with a joyful smile as she added, "A true friend and a valuable member of our team."

Later in the city

Dr. Animo was driving a high-tech armored truck through the streets of the city while all the animals terrorized the people of the city. He laughed maniacally as hordes of dogs, cats, rats, birds, and insects chased the people away while his mutant animals moved with his truck, Beast Boy was nowhere in sight.

Animo smiled evilly and confidently as he said, "Yes my animal brethren; victory is ours! Soon a new world order will begin, with me as ruler!"

People were running from dogs and cats when suddenly several starbolts blasted the ground in front of them and the dogs and cats ran away scared. A black field of energy suddenly captured all of the wasps, bees, and hornets and got rid of them.

Animo stopped his armored truck and opened the door as he said, "What's going on?!"

A blue beam suddenly was fired at the flocks of birds, causing them to scatter in fear and a few explosive disks were flying through the air toward the swarm of rats and as they blew up the rats scattered in fear.

The Titans then appeared in front of them and Robin smiled confidently as he said, "You know, I bet without your power none of these animals would like you."

Animo smiled as he climbed onto the roof of his truck and said, "You Titans never know when to quit. Remove them my warriors!"

Dr. Animo's mutant animals roared as they moved to attack them and the Titans charged forward, ready to fight them all. The mutant frog hopped toward them but Cyborg jumped up and punched it and knocked it down, but it quickly got back up and shot its tongue out. The mutant bat landed in front of Robin and emitted its sonic bat cry, but Robin deployed his grapple and swung out of the way and then swung toward it and kicked it in the face. The bat stumbled backwards but then flew toward Robin, but he jumped up and pulled out a bow staff and landed on the bat's back as he put the bow over its neck. He started to ride it through the air as it flew around to try to get him off; Raven fought the mutant wasp as it flew at her and tried to stab her with its stinger three times, but she dodged them all. She encased a manhole cover in her black energy and hit the wasp in the face with it; the wasp hissed viciously as it flew toward her and knocked her backwards. Starfire flew through the air toward the mutant pigeon as it roared at her while she threw several starbolts at it and then punched it in the face, sending it flying into a wall.

Cyborg fought the frog as he punched it in the face several times as he said, "Come on frog legs, let's here ya croak!"

The frog then jumped over him and turned around behind him and shot its tongue out, the tongue attached to Cyborg and the frog used it to slam him into a wall. Cyborg grunted as he quickly grabbed the tongue and squeezed tightly before swinging it and the frog through the air and slamming the frog into the side of a building, knocking it out. Cyborg smiled victoriously but then turned to see Robin fighting the bat as he swung his bow at its face several times and threw a birdarangs at it, hurting it some. But the bat charged into Robin and knocked him back toward Cyborg and he got up.

Cyborg activated his right sonic cannon and smiled at Robin as he asked, "You got the boom?"

Robin smiled as they both looked at the bat, it was about to emit its sonic scream when Robin threw his explosive disk and Cyborg shot it with his sonic cannon. The blast amplified the force of the explosion which hit the bat just as it began to emit its sonic scream, sending it flying backwards and knocking it out cold. Raven was fighting the wasp as she encased a dumpster in her black energy and smashed it down on top of the wasp, trapping it under the dumpster's weight. Suddenly the mutant dog pounced on Raven and pinned her to the ground but she phased into the ground and reappeared behind it and began to fight it. The pigeon flew at Starfire and snapped its beak at her but she avoided it and then fired her green energy beams from her eyes and hit it in the face. The pigeon crashed to the ground and Starfire smiled victoriously but then she saw the mutant rat running and she let out a small scream. But the rat ran past her and jumped on. Starfire gasped but then showed determination as she flew at it while Robin tried to push it off him.

She flew at it from behind and knocked it off of Robin then she floated in front of it and exclaimed, "You will not harm him!"

She put her hands together and made one giant starbolt and threw it at the rat, causing it to fall backwards and lose consciousness. Cyborg was attacked by the mutant cat as it pounced him and slashed its claws at him.

It slashed its paw at him again but Cyborg grabbed it and smiled as he said, "Sorry, I'm a dog person."

He then punched it hard in the face and sent it flying backwards and knocked it out. The three of them then turned to Raven, who was still fighting the dog; it tried to slash its claws at her as it stood on its hind legs but she avoided them.

Raven's eyes glowed white as she chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

She then created a giant raven of her black energy around herself and the giant raven grabbed the dog in its left foot and then smashed it on the ground, knocking it out. With all the mutants defeated the four Titans regrouped in the street and then turned to Dr. Animo, who stood on the roof of his truck with an aggravated expression.

Robin pointed at him as he said, "It's over Animo! Now where's Beast Boy!"

Animo then smiled maliciously as he said, "You mean… my pet?"

They all shot death glares at him as Cyborg pounded his fist and Starfire's eyes and hands started glowing green. They all hated that he kept calling Beast Boy that, and he only smiled even more maniacally.

He continued to stare at them as he said, "Green one, come to me."

Suddenly a mysterious shadowy figure jumped across a rooftop nearby, and ran across a few others. The figure then jumped to a rooftop across the street, over the Titans, they looked up but by the time they did it was gone. They kept looking around suspiciously as the mysterious figure kept running and jumping across rooftops around them. Suddenly a loud crash was heard as the figure landed on the ground behind them. They turned around and quickly showed much shock and horror as they saw the creature was none other than Beast Boy, who had transformed into the Werebeast. He stood up and stared at them with a vicious expression and glowing red eyes. This made things a lot harder for them, not only was the Werebeast Beast Boy's most powerful form but it was his most ferocious, wild, and irrational form. This would make it even harder for them to help him break free from Animo's control.

Starfire turned around and looked at Animo angrily as she said, "What have you done to our friend?!"

Animo smiled evilly as he gestured toward Beast Boy and said, "I have molded him into perfection. Look at him, such primal magnificence and he felt the need to hide it as if it were something to be ashamed of. But I have liberated him to where he can finally reach his full potential and show his true colors. See him now for what he is: an animal, a monster, a BEAST!"

Beast Boy roared loudly at them and Animo pointed at them as he said, "Destroy them my pet!"

Beast Boy roared as he leaped forward and they quickly dodged as he smashed his fists on the ground, cracking it. He slashed his claws at Robin, who quickly jumped out of the way and joined the others. Beast Boy growled viciously at all four of them as they stood ready while Robin looked at Animo on his truck.

Robin looked at Raven and Cyborg, then Starfire while he said, "Raven, Cyborg, you keep Beast Boy busy, and try to get through to him. Starfire, you're with me, we've got an appointment with Dr. Animo!"

He ran and she flew toward the truck and they both got up on the roof as he backed away and Robin pulled out a bow staff and said, "It's time you fight your own battles!"

Animo backed away toward a circular door on top of his armored truck with a devious smile as he said, "I couldn't agree more."

He pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it and suddenly the armored truck transformed slightly as parts of it began to shift around. The round door under Animo opened up as a platform came out of it as he stood on it. Mechanical arms moved around him and they assembled a robotic suit over his body, leaving his head the only part that was still exposed. The robotic suit was seven feet tall and looked like an enormous albino gorilla with claws, fake fur, broad shoulders, large mechanical muscles, a metal collar around the neck, large metal pelvic muscles with face plates over them, and no fur on the upper arms or tibia (part of the leg between the knee and ankle). This suit greatly enhanced Animo's strength, speed, agility, and much protection, the only vulnerable spot being his head.

Robin and Starfire showed surprised expressions as he stood in front of them like a gorilla and exclaimed, "Behold the true power and genius of Dr. Animo!"

He lunged his body forward as he tried to smash them with both his fists but they dodged to the sides and got off the truck. Animo jumped down and ran toward Robin who swung his bow toward Animo's face, but he put his arms up and blocked ever attack. Animo grabbed Robin in his hands and lifted him up in front his face with an evil smile, when suddenly a few starbolts hit him from behind and he turned to see Starfire flying toward him, but he turned around and threw Robin at her. He came flying at her and they both fell to the ground as he smiled sadistically.

Meanwhile Cyborg had his right sonic cannon activated as he and Raven were about to fight Beast Boy and he said, "C'mon BB, I know you can hear me, don't make us do it. Animo is messing with your head, you gotta fight it!"

Beast Boy paid no mind to him and only roared as he leaped forward and tried to slash his claws at them but they quickly avoided him. Cyborg immediately blasted Beast Boy from behind and sent him flying into a car, but Beast Boy quickly got up and growled as he ran toward him on all fours. Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon three times but Beast Boy was too quick as he kept changing direction, leaving Cyborg unable to get a clear shot. He pounced at Cyborg and slashed his right hand at his face and then pinned him to the ground and stared him in the face as he growled viciously.

Suddenly he was hit by a piece of debris and turned to see Raven staring at him with her hands out and her eyes glowing white as she said, "Beast Boy, don't listen to Animo! You're not a beast, you're a man… sort of."

He roared before he jumped off Cyborg and ran toward her; she encased several large objects in her black energy and threw them at Beast Boy, one by one. Beast Boy dodged all of them as he came closer and displayed much agility; he jumped over one object and did a front flip, hopped to the side to avoid another, and moved under one before it could land on top of him as he did a flip and jumped off his hands. He dodged every object and growled viciously as he hurried toward her and hit her in the face, knocking her down. She groaned as she tried to get up but he grabbed her and threw her at a wall and walked toward her snarling. Cyborg ran at him and tried to punch him but Beast Boy moved to the side and dodged him and bit on his forearm, causing spikes of electricity to fly, and then jerked his head as he threw Cyborg away.

While they continued to fight him Robin and Starfire kept fighting Animo as he ran at them like a gorilla. Robin twirled his bow around and then swung it and hit Animo in the face and then Starfire flew at him and punched him in the chest and knocked him back. She flew at him again but he swung his fist at her and knocked her back at Robin. Animo then climbed up the side of the building like an ape and jumped down toward them and they quickly got out of the way before he came smashing down on the ground. Starfire threw a few starbolts at him and then shot her eye beams at him, blasting him into a wall, then Robin threw three birdarangs at him but Animo swatted them away with his left arm. He then stood up and pounded his chest like a gorilla when Robin swung his bow at him, but Animo quickly grabbed it in his hand and threw Robin away. Starfire flew to help him and Animo let out a battle cry as he charged toward them like a gorilla.

Meanwhile Cyborg kept trying to fight Beast Boy, but his Werebeast form made him very difficult to defeat. Cyborg punched him in the face three times but Beast Boy slashed his claws at him and then punched him, knocking him backwards. Cyborg stayed on his feet and stood tall but Beast Boy leaped forward and did a front handspring, flipping over, and kicked Cyborg in the chest with both feet and landed on his feet. Cyborg fell to the ground and groaned while Beast Boy growled viciously and jumped hundreds of feet in the air and came back down with his arms up and his legs pointing straight down. Cyborg came too and quickly got out of the way just as Beast Boy came slamming down and created a small crater in the ground where Cyborg previously was.

Beast Boy stood up but Cyborg tackled him and pinned him to the ground as he said, "C'mon man you're gonna let that guy treat you like some guard dog?!"

Beast Boy grabbed Cyborg by the shoulder in his right hand and then punched him in the face, sending him flying and crashing into the side of a building. Beast Boy snarled viciously as he walked toward him when suddenly he was hit from behind by a large chunk of cement. He turned around to see Raven staring at him with white glowing eyes as a few large pipes encased in her black energy ripped through the ground and came up around her. Beast Boy ran toward her on two legs as he roared fiercely and she moved the pipes toward him and bent them around his body, leaving him unable to move his arms.

He grunted fiercely as he struggled and Raven stood on the ground as he put her arms down and her eyes stopped glowing as she showed a little bit of remorse as she said, "Sorry Beast Boy but it's for your own good."

He growled in rage as the metal pipes began to strain and he flexed his arms to the sides and broke the pipes, freeing his arms. He growled viciously as he leaped toward her and grabbed her in his hands and held her in front of his face as he snarled at her. Cyborg yelled in fury as he ran at Beast Boy from behind with his right fist back, but Beast Boy quickly spun around and threw Raven at him, knocking them both down. They laid down on the ground for a moment before looking up to see Beast Boy walking toward them with a ferocious expression. They stood up and continued to fight him but they could not beat him, he was too strong, fast, and agile for them.

Meanwhile Animo climbed up a streetlight and swung from it like an ape in a tree and jumped down toward Robin, who quickly did a back handspring and dodged him. Robin swung his bow at Animo's face and knocked him down; he jumped up and was about to slam his bow on Animo's face but Animo caught him in his right foot and threw him away. Animo got up and looked to see Starfire flying at him with her eyes glowing green, so he turned and lifted a nearby car above his head and threw it at her. The car hit her and fell on top of her as it was destroyed; Robin hurried to her as she lifted the wreckage off her and they both turned to face Animo, who smiled evilly. Robin ran toward him with Starfire flying next to him and he quickly threw one of his explosive disks at Animo. It exploded and he stepped backwards and groaned a bit and Starfire put her hands together and made one big starbolt and threw it at Animo. The blast knocked him backwards, but he quickly got on his feet, only to see Robin swinging toward with a grapple and kick him in the face. Animo fell on his back and opened his eyes to see Robin standing on his chest, pointing his bow at Animo's face while Starfire floated next to him.

They both showed hostile expressions as Robin said, "You lose."

Animo gritted his teeth with a bit distress and then said, "My pet, assist your master!"

Beast Boy, upon hearing Animo's order, turned his attention away from Raven and Cyborg and looked at Robin and Starfire, and roared loudly as he rushed toward them. He leaped at Robin and knocked him off Animo, pinning him to the ground as he roared in front of his face. Starfire flew at him and got him away from Robin but he grabbed her and threw her away. Starfire hit him with his bow and then put it up to block him as Beast Boy grabbed it with both hands. Robin grunted as he tried to overpower him, but within a few seconds Beast Boy lifted the bow up with Robin holding on and then shook him off, sending him flying toward the others. Starfire helped him up and they looked at Beast Boy as he stared at them and snapped the metal bow in half like a stick.

The four of them advanced toward him, ready to fight; Robin tried to do a leaping kick at him but Beast Boy jumped over him, did a backflip, and landed behind him and swiped his hand at him, knocking him away. Raven threw several large objects at Beast Boy, but he ran on all fours toward a building and leaped toward it. He flipped in the air to where his feet were against the wall of the building, and he jumped off it, toward Raven and hit her in the face and knocked her down. He landed on his feet when Cyborg ran at him and punched him, knocking him away. Beast Boy landed on all fours and then ran at Cyborg as he delivered three powerful punches and then pinned him to the ground. Suddenly he was blasted by a starbolt and he turned to see Starfire fly past him and then fly high in the sky. Beast Boy snarled as he jumped hundreds of feet in the air and grabbed Starfire and as fell down he smashed her into the ground, creating a small crater. She groaned a bit with her eyes closed and he raised his fists in the air, but suddenly a grapple wrapped around both of them and held them back.

Beast Boy turned to see Robin holding the grapple, attempting to restrain him, but Beast Boy grabbed the line and pulled it as he swung Robin through the air and then hit Raven, causing Robin to let go. He moved his arms apart, ripping the grapple holding them and snarled as he walked toward the two of them. He stopped as he heard noises and turned to his right to see Cyborg running toward him while firing his right sonic cannon at him, then he turned to his left to see Starfire flying straight toward him as she threw two starbolts. Beast Boy jumped out of the way of both and the blue beam from the sonic cannon missed the starbolts and hit Starfire while her starbolts hit Cyborg. They kept trying to overpower or restrain him but he was too powerful and ferocious. It soon became clear that they could not beat him, not only because he was too strong, but also because they could not bear to hurt their friend who needed their help.

They all stood together as he snarled and approached them, but Robin, having decided to do what they should have done in the first place, held his hand out and said, "Beast Boy stop! Remember who you are. One of us: a Titan."

Cyborg immediately followed as he said, "Yeah c'mon B, this ain't you! Where's that little fun, annoying, green guy we love so much?"

Starfire joined them as she said, "Please friend, look inside your heart! You are not what he wants you to be."

Beast Boy roared furiously, as if their words only angered him, and leaped toward them and smashed his fists on the ground, only for them to scatter away. He turned and roared when suddenly Raven's eyes and hands started glowing as she encased his body in her black energy, rendering him unable to move. He grunted as he tried to struggle free when Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire piled up on top of him to help restrain him. He lied on the ground as Cyborg held back his right arm, Starfire held back his left arm, and Robin laid down on his back and pushed down on the back of his neck, pinning him to the ground.

The three of them showed sincere expressions as they held him and Robin said, "Please Beast Boy, we're sorry. You were right; we need you."

Cyborg spoke sincerely to his friend as he said, "Yeah, you're just as important as the rest of us!"

Starfire showed a desperate expression as she said, "Friend please, do not be the monster he wants you to be!"

Beast Boy's face cringed and twitched as if he was in pain; their appealing words and Animo's mind control left him in a small state of turmoil. He quickly got up and forced the three of them off of him, knocking them backwards. Raven grunted with much exertion as she tried to concentrate to keep Beast Boy restrained but it was too much, within seconds he flexed his body, destroying the field of black energy around him. The shock from it overwhelmed Raven as she let out a small cry and he jumped on her and pinned her to the ground as her hood fell down, revealing her face.

The others showed terrified expressions as they saw Raven in trouble and Robin held his arm out as he yelled, "Noooo!"

Animo showed an evilly sadistic smile as he said, "Finish her!"

Beast Boy held Raven against the ground with his right arm and immediately lifted his left arm high over his head with his claws out, ready to slash them at her face.

Raven showed fear as she looked at him and begged, "Garfield… please!"

Hearing her say his real name caught him off guard; he did not change his facial expression, but hesitated as he stayed in the same position with his claws ready to slash at her. Animo showed a confidently sadistic expression while Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg could only watch with horrified expressions, afraid of what would happen next. Raven stared up at him with pleading eyes and the desperate hope that her friend could still hear her. Beast Boy did not move but closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were their normal white color, no longer glowing red. He immediately jumped off of Raven and at Animo and roared ferociously as he slashed his claws at him three times and knocked him on his back.

Animo got back on his feet and showed rage as he said, "What are you doing?!"

Beast Boy stared at him and then turned his head up and let out his beastly howl as a display that Animo no longer had any control over him.

Animo showed a vexed expression as he said, "It would seem you have become a mad dog. And there is only one thing to do with that!"

He then started punching Beast Boy in the face repeatedly as he brutally fought him as he pounded him into the ground, threw him, and slammed his foot down on him. The others helped Raven up and saw him and ran to help Beast Boy, but he suddenly grabbed Animo's fist and fought back. He slashed his claws at his chest, scratching the armor, and he roared as he fought Animo viciously. He slashed his claws at him, kicked him with both legs, jumped down on top of him and slammed him in the ground, and slammed him with both fists. Animo stood up as Beast Boy jumped off the buildings on the sides of the street and came flying at him, hitting him hard several times. He stopped and lifted Animo over his head and slammed him into the ground. Animo gritted his teeth in anger but Beast Boy slashed his claws at Animo's suit, severely damaging it as sparks of energy flew. Beast Boy then reached and grabbed the front of the collar of Animo's suit and ripped off the entire front piece of his robotic suit.

Animo showed fear as he was now vulnerable and said, "No!"

Beast Boy grabbed Animo's helmet and he showed more fear as he said, "My Transmodulator!"

Beast Boy crushed it in both hands, sending out an energy surge that turned all the mutant animals back to normal while Animo exclaimed, "Nooooooooo!"

He stood up and saw his creations turn back to normal and then he looked at Beast Boy in fear. Beast Boy snarled as he hit him with the back of his hand, knocking him out and freeing all the animals from his control.

Beast Boy then changed back into his human form and stared at Animo with hatred as he said, "Dude, I am nobody's pet!"

The others walked behind him and stared at him with surprised expressions and he turned around and showed a happy smile as he saw them.

Raven walked up to him and gave him a hug as she closed her eyes and said, "Welcome back."

Beast Boy blushed as he stared forward with a very surprised expression and he pulled her off, only to have Starfire hurry and hug him, suffocating him, as she said, "Friend! It is glorious to have you back!"

She let go and Cyborg smiled as he pounded Beast Boy's fist and said, "Way to go B!"

Robin smiled as he high-fived him and said, "Nice work."

Sometime later the police had arrived and apprehended Dr. Animo; they put large handcuffs on him and a special helmet to prevent him from using his power to control animals. They put him in the back of their truck and took him away.

After they were gone Beast Boy looked at the others with an apologetic expression as he said, "Sorry I went wild on you guys."

Robin showed no hard feelings as he said, "Don't be, it wasn't your fault."

Cyborg agreed as he said, "Yeah Animo messed with your head, you didn't mean it."

Robin showed a semi-apologetic expression as he said, "And we're sorry we took you for granted. You really are a lot tougher than you look."

Cyborg showed a similar expression as he said, "Yeah and you were right, without you we're not enough and we would be history if it weren't for you."

Starfire smiled as she complimented him and said, "Indeed, you are valued member of this team and an even more valued friend."

Beast Boy smiled at them and then turned to Raven as he said, "Thanks guys. That means a lot. So Raven, did I scare you when I was bad?"

Normally she found his jokes annoying, but after being forced to fight him she missed them a little; she showed a blank expression but then smiled as she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "It's good to have you back, Beast Boy. Now let's go home."

They all began walking and Beast Boy happily said, "Yeah, a good night's sleep sounds pretty good to me."

Credits

 **Please Review.**


End file.
